The instant invention relates to medical safety apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for destroying used hypodermic needles in order to minimize the risk of transmitting diseases to healthcare workers through inadvertent needle pricks. It has been found that annually a significant number of healthcare workers are infected with blood-borne diseases through inadvertent needle pricks from used hypodermic needles. It has been further found that although the likelihood of contracting a serious blood-borne disease through a single needle prick may be relatively small, the consequences can be extremely serious. In this connection, because needle pricks provide direct access to the venous systems of healthcare workers, it is possible for such workers to contract serious diseases, such as AIDS or hepatitis B through inadvertent needle pricks.
It has also been found that most needle pricks occur when used hypodermic needles are being prepared for disposal, although a certain number of needle pricks occur after disposal. In any event, because of the potentially serious consequences of needle pricks, there is a recognized need for an effective apparatus which eliminates both the need for handling used hypodermic needles to prepare them for disposal, as well as the need for handling used hypodermic needles after disposal.
The instant invention provides an effective apparatus for destroying used hypodermic needles immediately following use so that the risks associated with handling potentially contaminated hypodermic needles is minimized. More specifically, the instant invention provides an effective apparatus for electrically destroying hypodermic needles by instantaneously electrically heating them to temperatures in excess of the melting points of the metals from which they are constructed and for thereby converting used needles into relatively harmless powdered debris. The apparatus of the instant invention comprises a housing, a rotatable electrode wheel in the housing, means for rotating the electrode wheel, an electrode element located in closely spaced relation to the electrode wheel, and means for energizing the electrode wheel and the electrode element with a sufficient level of electrical current to cause the electrical destruction of a hypodermic needle positioned in electrical contact with both the electrode wheel and the electrode element. The electrode element is preferably constructed and mounted so that it remains substantially stationary during use of the apparatus, and the apparatus preferably further includes guide means for guiding a hypodermic needle inserted into the housing so that it passes into engagement with both the electrode wheel and the electrode element. The housing preferably has a needle entry opening therein, and the guide means is preferably operative for guiding a needle inserted into the housing through the needle entry opening. In addition, the apparatus preferably includes spark shield means in the needle entry opening for shielding an operator of the apparatus against sparks generated as a hypodermic needle is electrically destroyed in the housing. The spark shield means preferably includes a pair of resiliently yieldable spark shield elements, each of which has a pair of intersecting slits formed therein which are disposed in substantially perpendicular relation to each other. The two spark shield elements are preferably disposed in closely spaced substantially parallel relation to each other so that the intersections of the slits therein are substantially aligned but so that the slits in one spark shield element are at angles of approximately 45.degree. with respect to the adjacent slits in the other spark shield element. The apparatus preferably still further includes filter means in the housing and fan means for drawing air inwardly into the housing through the needle entry opening so that the air passes around the electrode wheel and the electrode element and is then drawn through the filter means and exhausted from the housing. In addition, the apparatus preferably includes a cartridge in the housing which is operative for receiving debris generated when a needle is destroyed through contact with the electrode wheel and the electrode element. The cartridge preferably includes a container portion and a cover portion, and the container portion is preferably located in the housing so that it is operative for receiving debris generated as a hypodermic needle is destroyed through contact with the electrode wheel and the electrode element. The container portion of the cartridge preferably includes primary and secondary compartments, and the primary compartment is preferably operative for receiving debris, whereas the secondary compartment is preferably operative for receiving the cover portion of the cartridge in an inoperative position wherein the cover portion is removed from the upper end of the container portion. The apparatus preferably further includes a latch assembly on the housing which is operative for moving the cover portion to a retracted position wherein it is received in the secondary compartment as the cartridge is moved to an operative position in the housing. The latch assembly is preferably further operative for moving the cover portion to a position wherein it substantially covers the upper end of the container portion when the cartridge is removed from the housing. Still further, the apparatus preferably includes means for automatically actuating the means for rotating the electrode wheel and the means for energizing the electrode wheel and the electrode element when an operator approaches the apparatus to destroy a needle therewith. The automatic actuating means preferably comprises an infrared sensor on the housing which is operative for sensing a hand of an operator as the operator approaches the apparatus to dispose of a needle therein.
It has been found that the apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for destroying needles in order to minimize the risk to healthcare workers of needle pricks from contaminated needles. Specifically, it has been found that the apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for rapidly and completely destroying used needles. It has been further found that because the apparatus is adapted to be automatically actuated as healthcare workers approach the apparatus, it is further operative for minimizing the activities required to be performed by healthcare workers prior to destroying needles.
The closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Ch'Ing-Lung No. 4,628,169. However, the device disclosed in this reference fails to include a rotating electrode wheel such as found in the apparatus of the instant invention, as well as many of the other components of the apparatus of the instant invention, and hence the U.S. Pat. to Ch'Ing Lung is believed to be of only general interest with respect to the instant invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective apparatus for destroying used hypodermic needles.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus which is conveniently operable by healthcare workers for destroying hypodermic needles immediately following use.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus which is operative for reducing the risk of transmitting infectious diseases to healthcare workers through inadvertent needle pricks. Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.